


our tomorrow: вечность на двоих.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, написано: 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Он стоит перед Ханем - смотрит в упор, вышибает из под ног все привычное и ломает ребра не случившимися вдохами, потому что как дышать, когда твоя вселенная разлетается на миллиарды осколков?
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	1. Our Tomorrow: вечность на двоих.

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана на новогодний фест в паблике: https://vk.com/luhan_xiumin.

Если ты во что-то не веришь, то совсем не значит, что с тобой такое никогда не случится.

❄ ❄ ❄ 

\- Я заебался, - с этой очень емкой и полной безысходности фразой Хань от души приложился лбом об исписанную парту в лекционной. Преподаватель лишь недовольно скосил на нарушителя взгляд, зато сидящий рядом Исин осуждающе поджал губы - он у нас мальчик правильный, ага.  
Знает Хань, какой он правильный. Поэтому ответом лишь сунутый под нос другу средний палец - и Лу едва ли успевает его одернуть, прежде чем опасно блеснувший глазами Исин вопьется в него зубами.   
\- Извращенец.  
\- От извращенца слышу. Сам не пишешь - мне хоть не мешай. На следующей неделе зачеты.  
Лу на это только стонет, вновь приземляясь лбом на парту.  
Как же все это заебало.

Сеул вовсю наряжался в рождественские гирлянды — Хань это все, конечно, считал трогательным, милым и дальше по списку, только вот после пяти пар подряд глаза и так готовы выпасть. И вся мишура лишь раздражала - его Рождество в одиночестве перед открытым ноутбуком и не Рождество вовсе, а только повод просидеть ночь в обнимку с бутылкой чего-то покрепче. Когда уж лучше тошнота от выпитого, чем от реальности, в которой существуешь. В ней под подошвами грязный асфальт вместо снега, в квартире ждет только собака, а на душе все настолько тухло и пусто, что существовать и не хочется.  
Но кто и когда спрашивал Ханя о его желаниях?   
Все это нытье глупое и бесполезное, оно изнутри пожирает, копошится в мыслях и не дает расслабиться - даже когда навстречу из комнаты выбегает радостный золотистый ретривер и волчком под ногами крутится. Улыбка на губы — едва-едва соскальзывает: его любимица замечательная, но.  
Этих но столько, что и трех выкуренных сигарет не хватает, чтобы каждое вспомнить. Линда задорно хвостом машет, бегая по двору - и глаза Ханя непроизвольно следят за ее перемещениями, но этого тоже мало, чтобы перестать себя травить.  
Ему просто нужна встряска - ему нужна помощь, зацепка какая-нибудь, чтобы из этой ямы уныния выкарабкаться.   
Например, вот такая? ехидно ухмыляется внутренний голос, когда Хань поднимается на свой пятый этаж и находит под дверью сидящего прямо на полу парня. Он весь маленький, с опущенной головой - и Лу уже думает, что ребенок какой потерялся, но тот вскидывает голову, сверкая огромными раскосыми глазами из-под невозможно белой челки - и уж они точно ребенку принадлежать не могут. 

\- Паф! - парень складывает руки пистолетом и «стреляет» в Лу — так глупо, по-детски, но стоит ему подняться на ноги — Линда испуганно хвост поджимает и за Ханем прячется. - Нашел.  
Нашел меня? хочется тупо переспросить китайцу, но он может лишь продолжать пялиться в темные, черные почти глаза, на самом дне которых, словно маленькие галактики, сияют голубые искры.  
У людей таких не бывает.   
Лу, как ни пытается, не может не сделать невольного шага назад, когда незнакомец чуть дергает уголком пухлых губ, обозначая довольную улыбку. Он ниже его на пол головы, весь невозможно маленький и трогательный, словно кукла фарфоровая - такого Лу хотел бы себе, насовсем. Но при этом от блондина хочется бежать — не оглядываясь и как можно быстрее.   
Людей таких не бывает.   
\- Ты немногословен.  
А что я, блять, могу сказать? снова застревает где-то в глотке. Мозг подкидывает недавние размышления о встряске, мол, вот она, хватай и беги, но почему-то Хань не может выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь более-менее осмысленное.  
\- Эм.  
Браво, ты невероятно содержателен, - внутри Лу сарказма на троих хватит, только вот здесь и сейчас он не спасает совсем.  
В глазах незнакомца сарказма, кажется, хватит сейчас на десятерых - и еще на четверых в скептично приподнятой бровке. И Хань чувствует себя совсем уж мозгом расслабленным, когда осознает, что ничего идеальнее в этой жизни не видел. И если его когда-нибудь спросят о точках невозврата - здесь и сейчас случилась именно она.   
\- Впустишь, - и это не вопрос вовсе и не просьба даже — и не приказ тоже. Констатация факта — а Хань, со всем его врожденным упрямством, даже в мыслях не противится. Подходит неловко, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину, и давится новым вздохом, потому что от случайного касания плеч все существо внутри просто переворачивается.  
Происходящее можно описать лишь одним словом - странно.  
Объяснить все это - вообще нельзя. 

Только снимая куртку, Лу понимает, что незнакомец перед ним в одном лишь растянутом светлом свитере и белых драных джинсах, и это не по погоде, знаешь, откуда ты такой и зачем ты меня искал, и..  
\- Я скучал по тебе.  
Он стоит перед Ханем - смотрит в упор, вышибает из под ног все привычное и ломает ребра не случившимися вдохами, потому что как дышать, когда твоя вселенная разлетается на миллиарды осколков?  
Лу Хань думает, что никак, Лу Хань щипает себя и не просыпается — лишь протягивает трясущуюся руку и касается молочной щеки кончиками пальцев.  
\- Что ты такое вообще?  
Существо - не человек уж точно - в ответ пожимает плечами и накрывает луханеву ладонь своей, заставляя коснуться полностью. От этого Хань вздрагивает - и первой реакцией отдернуть пытается - но он дезориентирован настолько, что в итоге просто расслабляется, смотря, как блондин напротив опускает пушистые ресницы и словно кот ластится к его ладони.  
Немая сцена затягивается ровно настолько, чтобы в голове Ханя перещелкнул выключатель.  
\- Эй, стой, остановись.   
\- Мы и так стоим, вроде бы, - он стреляет ехидным взглядом из-под ресниц и, кажется, сдерживает смех. Сдерживает не очень старательно, потому что пухлые розовые губы кривятся в усмешке и даже немного подрагивают.  
Хань не может, действительно просто не может не думать, что эти губы только для его поцелуев созданы - и это сопливо, и от этого сахар скрипит на зубах, но.   
\- Не язви.  
Взгляд ты-серьезно-что-ли почти заставляет Ханя смутиться, но он успевает вспомнить, что из них двоих - вовсе не он заявился к незнакомому человеку и сейчас стоит в его прихожей, ластясь под прикосновением теплой ладони.   
\- Я не объясню ничего, не поверишь ведь, да и рано пока что, - вдруг шепчет он, все еще не открывая глаз. - Но ты и так знаешь, что просто не позволишь мне никуда уйти, ты и так знаешь, что я никуда не уйду. Перед нами выбор не стоит, не чувствуешь разве?  
Хань чувствует. И не просто чувствует - у него все представления мнутся как автомобили от встречи с бетонными стенами. По ощущениям он сам в этом автомобиле - ломается вместе с металлом и пластиком - воет белугой и зовет на помощь.  
Только где она, эта помощь? Никто не придет.   
\- Но я же тут.  
Ты, блять, мысли читаешь или что, - Лу уверен, это сейчас у него на лице написано заглавными буквами. Он же только тихо смеется, неопределенно улыбаясь, и кивает Лу Ханю за спину.  
\- Так и будем стоять в прихожей или все же зайдем?   
А, ну и правда что, чего это мы вообще.  
Хань, кажется, исчерпывает свой лимит на способность удивляться, пожимает плечами и разворачивается, чувствуя необъяснимую тоску от разорвавшегося прикосновения.  
\- Чай, кофе?   
Я это сейчас серьезно?   
\- Кофе.  
Почему я знал.   
\- Как тебя зовут в этот раз? - непонятно спрашивает незнакомец, вместо стула садясь прямо на стол и начиная так по-детски болтать ногами в воздухе. И ему как будто неинтересно вовсе, он смотрит в окно и выражает полное равнодушие, но стоит короткому «Лу Хань» сорваться в тишину маленькой кухни - незнакомец вздрагивает, распахивая огромные глаза.  
\- А они перестраховщики.  
Хань не спрашивает - понимает, что ответов не услышит, да и не нужны они ему. Вернее, не на эти вопросы просто.  
\- Меня - ты сам скажешь как. Из всех имен выберешь и скажешь.  
\- И как мне тебя звать до этого?  
\- До этого не зови. До этого я и так всегда приходил сам.  
Все это как-то глупо слишком, и Лу хмурится, оборачиваясь к безмятежно хлопающему длиннющими ресницами незнакомцу.   
\- Значит, до этого я могу называть тебя, как захочется? - Хань чуть улыбается, успевая заметить мелькнувшее на дне чужих глаз замешательство, которое, впрочем, исчезает тут же — блондин чуть хмурится — но кивает. - Тогда будешь Баоцзы.   
Он, кажется, даже чуть краснеет от возмущения и приоткрывает свои кукольные губки в попытке возмутиться, только Хань вручает в маленькие ладошки горячую кружку и смотрит прямо в глаза, ухмыляясь:  
\- Слишком сладкие щечки, знаешь ли.  
Смущение исчезает также быстро, как и появилось - его место занимает наглая ухмылка и многозначительный взгляд.   
\- Любишь сладкое, да?   
\- Не особо, но для тебя готов сделать исключение.  
Кружка оказывается в стороне спустя секунду — спустя две незнакомец прижимается к пораженному Ханю всем телом, ногами вокруг бедер обхватывает и шумно сопит в основание шеи, пуская по коже мурашки толпами.  
\- Ну чеерт, - существо скулит, не сдержавшись, и даже отрывисто губами по коже проходится. - Даже пахнешь так же.  
Так же..что? на секунду мелькает в голове Лу недоумением, а потом пропадает. Потому что думать о чем-то, кроме хрупкого парня, так отчаянно прижимающегося к нему всем телом - невозможно, правда. Он пытается, сдается через пару выдохов и обнимает в ответ. Это неважно, да? Что они не знакомы. Да и не знакомы ли - Хань настолько уже не уверен во всем, что еще полчаса назад было неоспоримой истиной, что сейчас только жмурится, утыкаясь носом в выбеленные словно мягкие волосы. От существа пахнет морозным утром - слепящим глаза, искрящимся в первых солнечных лучах снегом, таким утром, в котором едва ощутимые прикосновения и тонкая вязь белесой дымки над чашками вкусного кофе. Наверное, таким должно быть утро перед Рождеством - наверное, именно такое бы утро Хань хотел больше всего.  
Ему вдруг становится страшно, что это всего лишь сон или, может, бред расшалившейся фантазии - сердцебиение сбивается тут же, срываясь на испуганный бит. Блондин это замечает и отстраняется, заглядывая Ханю в глаза и успокаивающе кладя маленькую холодную ладошку на его щеку.  
\- Настоящий я.   
Правда, что ли, читаешь?   
\- Только если смотрю прямо в глаза, - честно шепчет существо и не может сдержать усмешки, когда Лу тут же взгляд отводит. - Боишься меня?  
Хань бы сказал, что нет, но они оба знают, что и страх он испытывает тоже - оба знают, что внутри Лу ломаются установки, разлетаются вдребезги. Это сложно и страшно тоже, конечно же. Хань боится непонятного существа - и еще больше боится, что блондин вдруг исчезнет.  
\- Хань, посмотри на меня, - у него неуверенный голос, которому слишком сложно не поддаться. Лу пытается, честно, но.  
Что, что ты хочешь?  
\- Я.. - блондин задыхается на секунду, сбитый с толку обрушившимся на него вместе со взглядом карамельных глаз бушующим потоком эмоций - зажмуривается даже. - Я сейчас тебя поцелую, а потом уйду. До завтра. Потому что уже завтра кое-что изменится.  
Изменится-завтра-уйду-поцелую.  
Ты мог не предупреждать об этом, знаешь?  
\- Не мог, тебя - не мог.  
На хоть какой-нибудь ответ Ханю не дается и шанса - мягкие губы прижимаются к его почти невесомо, а потом осторожно прихватывают луханеву нижнюю, чуть оттягивая. Существо отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы потереться кончиком носа о чужой, чуть смущенно заглядывая в глаза.   
\- Это все не обязательно, но я просто не могу удержаться.  
\- К черту, - вдруг решает Хань, наплевав на остатки здравого смысла и своих - чужих тоже - сомнений.   
Лу целует так, что у блондина поджимаются на ногах пальчики от удовольствия - такого родного, но почти забытого. Хань целует так, как никогда раньше сам - и это влияние времени, воспитания или что еще - существо не знает, но думает, что в этот раз вести не он вовсе будет. Оно, может быть, и к лучшему.  
\- Тшш, Хань, тшш.  
Отодвинуться все же приходится, спрятать лицо в ладонях тоже, с силой сжимая виски - даже так блондин точно знает, что китаец смотрит на него, не моргая своими невероятными глазищами. Смотрит так, что от мысли об уходе ноет в груди, но сегодня это сделать надо.  
\- Я сейчас должен.. Знаешь... Пусти.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Знаю я, что не хочешь. Я вернусь завтра - а тебе и без меня предстоит очень сложная ночь.  
\- В смысле? - Лу недоуменно вскидывает брови и все же поддается, ослабляя хватку и позволяя неуклюже выбраться из тесных объятий.  
\- Вспоминать - всегда сложно, - слишком уж непонятно шепчет существо и смотрит долгим серьезным взглядом. - Я вернусь завтра.  
И Хань совсем уже не уверен, что ему не показался мелькнувший белоснежный хвост, когда тот уходил.

❄ ❄ ❄

Все в деревне говорили, что гора проклята - а те, кто уходил оспорить это - не возвращались. Лу Хань не был глупцом, бездумно храбрым - тоже, но кроме смертельной опасности поговаривали и о несметных богатствах, а вот они ему были нужны как никому другому. Поэтому в неполные семнадцать он закинул на плечо потрепанный мешок с кое-какими пожитками и тихой ночью сбежал из дому - так и ненужных вовсе слез матери не было, и осуждающих взглядов старших братьев. Ведь он обязательно вернется.  
Так думалось ровно до того момента, пока под ногами не хрустнули кости - Хань мялся на входе в пещеру, не решаясь вдохнуть лишний раз. Проклятье не проклятье, а из темноты веяло опасностью, отрицать которую было просто невозможно. Вдруг мелькнула мысль сбежать - просто сбежать, потому что ноги отказывались идти дальше. Но и назад пути уже не было: все или ничего, Хань сделал этот выбор, сбежав от родных.   
И вот теперь он стоял здесь.   
Неуверенный шажок внутрь пещеры разнесся гулким хрустом - паренек подпрыгнул от страха, сжимаясь в ожидании нападения.  
Но ничего не происходило.  
И после еще одного шага тоже.  
Все это было обречено на провал с самого первого мгновения, почему-то сейчас Лу думал именно так, уже почти нормальными шагами продвигаясь вглубь пещеры. Но вдруг споткнулся обо что-то, падая. Хань зажмурился, готовясь к удару, только вот его не последовало: ладони утонули в чем-то мягком, на шерсть похожем.   
Но разве бывает шерсть длинною с его руку?

Ну и что ты здесь делаешь, неразумное дитя? 

Слова отчетливо прозвучали в голове - насмешливым, вкрадчивым голосом прямо по обнаженным нервам мальчишки - он попытался вскочить на ноги, но поскользнулся на мехе, зарываясь теперь в него носом. 

Глупое создание, ты же его портишь.

От капризного укора страх сжал в тиски грудную клетку. Хань задохнулся, не в состоянии справиться с накатившей паникой, и снова попытался встать - безрезультатно впрочем - когда почувствовал, как это под ним зашевелилось.   
В темноте пещеры не видно было, только и одних звуков было достаточно, чтобы осознать, насколько существо огромно - не меньше двух ханевых роста, кажется.   
Оно повернулось, и мальчишку обдало волной теплого воздуха - Лу скорее догадался, чем увидел, что морда существа сейчас оказалась прямо над ним. Только глаза в темноте поблескивали россыпью голубых искр на дне огромных зрачков. Хань знал, кому такие глаза принадлежать могут - поэтому уже точно знал, что никуда он не вернется. Страх отступил перед четким осознанием неизбежного конца - Лу замер, не делая больше попыток к побегу.  
От него не убежишь, нет.

Ты даже немного умнее предыдущих. Они еще пытались трепыхаться.

А смысл? - Ханю не требовалось говорить, для этого существа его мыслей было достаточно. Да и вряд ли голос его послушался бы. 

Никакого.

В глазах зверя мелькнула хищная жестокость - он очень медленно облизнулся, открывая пасть - Хань не выдержал и зажмурился, готовясь умереть, но едва кончик огромно влажного носа его коснулся - существо зашипело, прищуривая загоревшимся чем-то непонятным глаза.

Ты!..

Влажный нос снова ткнулся Ханю в грудь, скользнул вверх до шеи - мальчишка задрожал и чуть ли не плакал уже, из последних сил сдерживаясь.   
Клацнули клыки, и Лу почувствовал, как его за одежду оторвали от земли и потащили наружу. И он вообще надеялся на быструю смерть - но надежды так часто имеют свойство не оправдываться. Существо опустило его на траву и снова принюхалось. 

Открой глаза, дитя.

Хань просто не посмел не подчиниться, осторожно приоткрыл один глаз - и тут же распахнул оба, потрясенно рассматривая сидящего перед ним лиса. Безумно красивого, огромного рыжего лиса с большими раскосыми глазами - в них можно было раствориться, Лу уверен, без остатка.  
Зверь довольно фыркнул, считав восторг мальчишки — и Хань готов поспорить, что лисья морда изобразила какое-то извращенное подобие ухмылки. 

Нравится? 

\- Очень, - неуверенно пробормотал Лу, наконец находя в себе силы заговорить.  
Морда лиса в миг оказалась напротив мальчишки - так близко, что осмелься он протянуть руку, смог бы погладить. Только какой дурак на такое решится? 

Ты можешь коснуться.

-Ч-что?

Ты хочешь. Так коснись, я не причиню тебе вреда.

С чего бы это? - против воли мелькнула довольно саркастичная мысль в голове Ханя - он тут же смутился своей грубости, но лис лишь снова фыркнул, обдавая его волной горячего дыхания.

Ты мой человек. Глупо вредить своему человеку.

Своему? Хань не понимал, о чем говорит зверь, но терять и правда было нечего, поэтому дрожащая рука неуверенно поднялась, едва-едва касаясь шерсти на переносице. 

Смелее.

\- Л-ладно, - ладонь мальчишки легла на морду лиса - рыжая шерсть оказалась жесткой, но почему-то все равно безумно приятной на ощупь. Хань нахмурился, впитывая новые ощущения, и глубже зарылся пальцами в мех. И он совсем не ожидал, что существо вдруг утробно заурчит, опуская морду на землю у ног мальчишки, и расслаблено прикроет глаза. 

Это приятно.

\- Серьезно? - страх Ханя отступал с каждой минутой. Он робко шагнул ближе, дотрагиваясь второй рукой до основания лисьего уха с прелестной черно-белой кисточкой на конце, и мягко почесал. - А так?  
В ответ зверь протяжно мурлыкнул, подаваясь головой на приятные прикосновения.   
\- Что значит «твой человек»?

То и значит. Ты мой.

Кажется, лис не собирался так просто давать ответы, но Лу был упертым и, почувствовав, что угроза отступила, сдаваться намерен не был.  
\- И что.. что я должен делать?

Глупый. Ты ничего не должен, ты просто мой. И я не должен тебе ничего, но я - тоже теперь твой.

\- М-м-мой?  
Лис резко открыл глаза, серьезно смотря на несмышленого совсем, по его меркам, ребенка. 

Твой. Если ты что-то попросишь, я это сделаю.

\- Но.. - Лу неуверенно отступил на шаг, опуская руки. - Взамен ты тоже что-то попросишь?  
Новый фырк зверя прокатился по коже очередной горячей волной - тому даже говорить не пришлось, чтобы Хань осознал, что сейчас сказал глупость.  
\- Но почему так?

Потому что так должно быть, дитя. 

Хань снова нахмурился, не зная, что теперь со всем этим делать.   
\- Я должен вернуться домой..

Знаю.

\- И ты пойдешь со мной?

Не могу не пойти.

\- Но ты...  
Лис хмыкнул, отступая на несколько шагов. Хань не понял, как это произошло - зверя окутало голубым сиянием, настолько ярким, что мальчишке пришлось зажмуриться. А когда он открыл глаза - лиса перед ним уже не было. На траве босыми ногами стоял миниатюрный паренек с раскосыми - лисьими - глазами и отчаянно рыжими волосами. Обнаженный, он зачаровывал своей красотой и молочно белой кожей - Хань, кажется, в который раз за день забыл как дышать. Хотя, глупо пытаться сделать вдох, когда твоя вселенная разлетается на миллионы осколков, не правда ли?  
Создание напротив ломало в Хане что-то одним лишь фактом своего существования - и этого достаточно, чтобы мальчишка неуверенно шагнул к нему. А потом еще.  
Пока между ними не осталось жалкого расстояния, когда чужие вдохи касаются кожи.   
Лис оказался ниже его, и меньше - и от этого глупо хотелось прижать его к себе, но Хань слишком отчетливо осознавал, что трогательная внешность обманчива.  
\- Теперь ты понял, да? - у рыжего оказался тихий, мелодичный голос.  
Да, наверное.  
Хань все же поднял ладонь, невесомо касаясь щеки существа и ведя по бархатной коже вниз - чуть задерживаясь на острых ключицах и замирая на подрагивающим от неровных вдохов животе.  
Да. Без наверное.

Лис улыбнулся.   
И это была та самая улыбка, от которой в груди что-то екает, обрываясь, и летит-лети-летит куда-то вниз. Без шансов на возвращение.  
Только Лу это и не нужно было. Он быстро стянул с себя рубаху, натягивая на не сопротивляющегося паренька - та длиной оказалась ему почти до середины бедра - а потом бездумно притянул его к себе, утыкаясь носом в рыжую макушку. От лиса пахло зимой, холодом и снегом - и это было приятно, Ханю было настолько приятно, что он не сразу осознал, как маленькие ладошки осторожно коснулись его спины, отвечая на объятия. А когда понял, уже не мог успокоить сорвавшееся в бешеный галоп сердце.  
Теперь все будет хорошо, Лу Хань знал это абсолютно точно.

❄ ❄ ❄

Хань проснулся в свой постели - просто в один момент открыл веки, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Только что во сне он умер - и уверенности, что это просто игры подсознания было ноль целых ноль десятых.  
«Вспоминать - всегда сложно».  
Вопросов голове парня было слишком много, чтобы пытаться самому найти на них ответы, но это и не потребовалось. В спальню бесшумно скользнул блондин, неся в руках кружку ароматного кофе.  
\- Проснулся?   
\- Ты здесь, - облегченно выдохнул Хань, садясь на кровати. - Я...  
\- Тшш, - блондин мягко опустился рядом, прикладывая к губам Лу пальчик, и протянул кружку. - Попей. Не каждый день вспоминаешь свою прошлую жизнь.   
Только что сделанный глоток кофе брызгами оказался на сидящем напротив Ханя лисе - и правда было глупо говорить такое, когда китаец пил. У Лу от неловкости вмиг по скулам разлился румянец - он быстро отставил кружку на тумбочку, принимаясь ладонями стирать капельки кофе с лица ошарашенного блондина.  
\- Прости-прости, я не специально, - бормотал Хань, пока лис не отмер, перехватывая его запястья своими маленькими холодными ладошками - как в том самом сне.  
\- Я сам виноват, успокойся.  
У блондина в глазах и правда не было ни грамма осуждения, а на пухлых губах угадывалась улыбка - он выпустил луханевы запястья, тут же переплетая их пальцы.  
\- Ты вспомнил.  
Это, в общем-то, и не вопрос был, но Лу все равно утвердительно кивнул, крепче сжимая чужие ладони. Он совсем не знал, что надо говорить, не знал, что в этой ситуации вообще сказать можно, поэтому просто потянулся к блондину, осторожно целуя приоткрывшиеся от удивления губы.   
\- Лис, значит, да? - Лу тихо усмехнулся, утягивая податливого блондина на себя. - Когда это было?  
\- Древний Китай, еще до нашей эры. Первый раз мы встретились там.  
Губы Ханя сложились в удивленное «о» - это все сложно было осознать и принять, но не верить почему-то не получалось.  
\- Тогда сколько тебе лет?  
Лис только тихо засмеялся, пряча лицо в изгибе чужой шеи.   
\- Ладно, когда мы встретились в следующий раз?  
\- Сегодня ночью узнаешь, - тихий шепот скользнул по коже. - Предугадывая следующий вопрос - эта встреча девятая.  
\- А их всего.. сколько?  
\- Девять.  
У Лу перехватило дыхание - последняя, значит. В голове крутилось настойчивое а потом что, но китаец не решился сейчас спросить. Чуть позже, может.  
А в этот момент только одного хотелось - сильнее прижать к себе хрупкое создание и не опускать больше - так тяжело было от мысли, что он просто умер, а лису пришлось ждать новой встречи не одно столетие в одиночестве.   
\- Я вспомнил твое имя, - тихо прошептал Хань в светлую макушку. - Миньшо.  
Лис тихонько угукнул, не думая даже отстраняться хоть на миллиметр - он скучал, так сильно скучал без своего Ханя и так отчаянно боялся не найти его в этот раз - или найти слишком поздно. Ему сейчас двадцать - и это уже много, но все равно лучше, чем могло бы быть.  
\- Тебе надо в университет, - все так же, губами по шее пробормотал Миньшо - и даже сильно постаравшись, Лу вряд ли бы смог найти в его голосе хоть каплю довольства этой необходимостью.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Не будь ребенком, у нас еще будет время.  
Кто здесь еще ведет себя как ребенок так и хотелось съязвить Лу, потому что лис успел обвиться ногами вокруг его талии - и вообще был похож на маленькую сопящую коалу.  
Но, наверное, он был прав - поэтому Хань осторожно дотронулся до чужих плеч, призывая взглянуть на себя.  
\- Отпустишь?  
\- Сейчас, - Миньшо состроил кислую мордашку. - Поцелуй меня.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе несколько тысячелетий? Ведешь себя как малхнм-м, - окончание фразы смялось под напором настойчивых пухлых губок - Лу, конечно же, против не был, тут же углубляя поцелуй. Миньшо казался невероятным, совершенно потрясающим в каждом изгибе хрупкого тела, в каждой черточке лица и каждой интонации мелодичного голоса. Словно живое воплощение всех желаний Лу - и разве можно такое отпустить хоть на секунду?  
\- Ладно... Хань... Правда... Иди, - вместе с короткими вдохами между поцелуями.  
Совершенно точно нет.  
\- Ты никуда не уйдешь? Дождешься меня, да?  
\- После нескольких десятилетий уж полдня подожду, - и это ложь на самом деле, потому что именно после них каждая секунда совершенно бесценна - но Ханю не стоит об этом волноваться.  
Его реальность пока лишь немного промялась под напором их вечности на двоих - этого недостаточно, чтобы изменить образ мышления. И, если честно, Миньшо многое бы отдал, чтобы этот Лу не менялся - в последний раз можно было бы не заставлять его в себя влюбляться восемь раз, не заставлять переживать восемь прошлых жизней, но не от лиса это все зависело. В его силах было только помочь своему человеку справиться - не потеряться в сложных переплетениях человечески жизней.   
Миньшо бы отдал Ханю многое - но разве у Миньшо есть что-то по-настоящему стоящее? Вряд ли.  
Когда за Лу тихим щелчком закрывается дверь, блондин устало валится на развороченную постель, раскидывая руки-ноги. Собака Ханя его боится, поглядывает из-за угла и скулит, когда лис ловит взгляд влажных карих глаз. Это нормально, но почему-то все равно немного обидно.   
У Миньшо была по-настоящему целая вечность, чтобы научиться занимать себя - но минуты тянутся словно вязкая патока, не сладко вот только все это. На сорок второй Миньшо почти решается пойти за Ханем в университет, но.  
Из приоткрытых губ вырывается протяжный стон - собака Лу аж подскакивает, убегая в другую часть квартиры.  
\- Глупая, - кривой улыбкой скользит по красивому лицу. Заставить себя заснуть - сейчас, наверное, самый лучший выход.

И он и правда лучший, думает лис, когда на его заспанный вид у Ханя внутри происходит свой маленький апокалипсис - жертв у его две только, но обе пострадали настолько, что, кажется, потеряли способность здраво мыслить.  
Да хоть как-нибудь мыслить, - думается Ханю, когда он прямо с порога подхватывает на руки сонное чудо в растянутом свитере и быстро кусает оголенное плечико, тут же зализывая - и умирая еще раз, когда слышит рваным полу-вдохом-полу-выдохом хриплое «Хань». Он заглядывает в огромные глаза с совершенно бесстыдным у меня от тебя крышу сносит, знаешь?   
\- Знаю.  
Миньшо знает, Миньшо это знает даже лучше, наверное, чем сам Хань, поэтому больше не дает тому тратить бесценные секунды на никому не нужные слова-мысли.  
Не здесь и не сейчас - ему надо почувствовать, надо до конца осознать, что в этот - самый последний раз, он успел вовремя. Такое ведь тоже не всегда случалось.

❄ ❄ ❄

Луандр в свои двадцать семь уже достиг очень много и, в общем, вполне заслужено считал, что прожил достойную жизнь. Его умения уважали, а дома ждали жена и две чудесные белокурые дочки, в которых архитектор души не чаял. И его жизнь шла размеренным ходом, даря твердую уверенность в завтрашнем дне.  
Пока не появился он.  
Рыжий мальчишка, возникший на пороге их дома на рассвете очередного дня, в котором мужчина до этого тоже был уверен. А теперь же стоял, смотря в огромные, наполненные непонятной, но такой острой тоской, глаза, что хотелось прижать рыжее создание и не отпускать. Так по-глупому.  
Глупее были только слова, которые глухим приговором сорвались с розовых пухлых губ существа - человеком он не был, Луандр знал это с первой секунды.  
\- Слишком поздно, зря я пришел.  
Но даже лис не мог изменить уже произошедшего, поэтому тихо зашел внутрь, когда мужчина отрывистым кивком выразил приглашение.  
\- Что тебя привело к порогу моего дома?  
\- Ты узнаешь, уже сегодня ночью.  
Мина остался в их доме на четыре дня - маленькая слабость, которую он просто не смог себе не позволить. Его человек все вспомнил, его человек не мог не, только лучше бы он не знал - и не разрывался от выбора. Мина ждал так долго - но в итоге просто ушел на утро четвертого дня, потому что в этот раз он вредил своему человеку одним лишь своим присутствием. А разве не он когда-то сказал, что это глупо?  
Луандр дожил до тридцати девяти, и, умирая, он точно видел рыжего паренька с двумя хвостами.

❄ ❄ ❄ 

\- Мина.  
Блондин распахнул испуганные глаза - в ладонях скомканная простынь, а на кровати рядом - никого. Миньшо находится у открытого окна в одной только луханевой рубашке, и тот не знает, что белее - она, или кожа лиса. На улице ночь дикой кошкой прячется от фонарного света, расползается тенями по подворотням - и осторожно заползает в их спальню. Холодно настолько, что Хань дрожит.  
\- Миньшо.  
Хриплым голосом в тишину погруженной в темноту комнаты с застывшим словно лисом у окна — по-глупому страшно не услышать ответ. Но Миньшо вздрагивает и оборачивается - огромные глаза чернотой заволокло и такой отчаянной тоской — не меньшей, чем тогда - что Хань не думает даже, когда вскакивает с постели, подбегая к своему лису. Он совсем голый и дрожит от холода, но это настолько неважным кажется, незначительным - на фоне потерянного и до боли в груди хрупкого Миньшо у открытого окна. Хань понимает, что глупый, потому что для его лиса холод - родная стихия, только вот поделать с собой ничего не может - тянет на себя, заставляя уткнуться носом в ключицы, и обнимает-обнимает-обнимает. Пальцами мнет рубашку, добирается до кожи - не оставляет шанса отстранится, потому что прекрасно знает, что у Миньшо на дрожащих губах горькое «прости» - «прости», которое ему совсем не нужно.  
\- Давай представим, что сейчас я ничего не вспоминал.  
Хань чувствует, как лис в его руках на пару секунд перестает дышать - а потом ледяными кончиками пальцев ведет по саднящим лопаткам, повторяя наливающиеся красным следы.   
\- Ты замерз.  
\- Просто давай еще так постоим, ладно?  
Мин не отвечает, но Хань вдруг чувствует, как вокруг них закручивается воздух - а еще видит два белоснежных хвоста, выглядывающих из-под рубашки. Теплее становится спустя пару вдохов, и Хань уже не может удивляться, ему просто хочется коснуться искрящегося серебром меха, но.  
\- Не трогай. Не стоит тебе.  
Отстраниться приходится - чтобы заглянуть в лисьи глаза и позволить Миньшо самому все вопросы считать - их так бесконечно много, что пытаться произнести все - глупо. Блондин только усмехается краешком пухлых губ и качает головой - рано для ответов.   
Хвосты исчезают - Лу не может сдержаться, запуская ладонь под измятую ткань и касаясь пальцами основания позвоночника - а потом уже и вовсе не думает, когда проскальзывая между половинок и касаясь еще растянутого колечка мышц. Судорожный вдох лиса ловится губами, а на плечах Ханя точно останутся синяки, потому что маленькие пальчики блондина впиваются в них с совсем уж нечеловеческой силой, когда того сажают на край подоконника, плавно входя на всю длину.  
\- Мать твою, Ха-ань, - Миньшо запрокидывает голову - и это слишком хорошая возможность, чтобы нарисовать губами на молочной шее еще пару меток только его, луханевого, права обладать этим телом - и душой тоже.  
Душой - в особенности, - думается китайцу, когда он ловит чужой взгляд - и теряется в происходящем окончательно. Потому что с Миньшо - у них не секс вовсе. С Миньшо Ханя ломает изнутри, выкручивает и дробит на кусочки, чтобы собрать заново. Выворачивает наизнанку - и это так больно, что темнеет в глазах, но при этом так нестерпимо сладко, что прекращать не просто не хочется - невозможным кажется.  
Миньшо выгибается в его руках, жмется ближе - он податлив до невозможности - до щемящей в груди нежности, от которой одержимость накатывает волнами. Хань не знает, как с этим бороться - Хань и не собирается, потому что поддаться сумасшествию гораздо заманчивее. А утонуть в одном удовольствии на двоих - слишком правильно, чтобы не.  
И кажется должным то, как хрупкое тело в его руках обмякает, а зацелованные губы скользят по ключицам, рисуя только одному Миньшо понятные узоры. Лис продолжает прижиматься к Ханю так, словно боится отпустить - может, и без «словно» вовсе. У него за спиной холодного воздуха пропастью в пять этажей, а Лу часто-часто дышит, смотря в эту пропасть - Миньшо хотел бы сейчас заглянуть в его глаза. Его Хань всегда боялся высоты: интересно, в этот раз - тоже?  
По пухлым губкам скользит ухмылка, и лис резко отстраняется, сдвигаясь к открытой створке. Он видит, как в глазах его человека загорается паника.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? - Хань тянет на себя, подхватывает на руки - близко настолько, что его гулкое сердцебиение прошибает все существо Миньшо насквозь. Только тому не стыдно за шалость - лишь до одури приятен и этот испуг, и эти руки, которые сейчас так сильно прижимают к разгоряченному телу.   
\- Давно сошел, - Миньшо не надо пояснять, когда именно - Хань это и так знает.  
\- Не пугай меня так.  
\- Я подумаю, - в хитрых глазах лиса сверкает насмешка, кода он снова в луханевы заглядывает. Но и она быстро исчезает, потому что человек в своих мыслях настолько искренен, настолько бесконечно ему подвластен, что какие тут шутки? - Пойдем на кровать.  
\- Я хочу покурить. Иди, если хочешь, - Хань неловко улыбается, когда лис молча высвобождается из объятий. Пачка привычно валяется на столе вместе с потертой зажигалкой — щелчок, глубокая затяжка, и дышать становится легче, как бы иронично это не звучало.  
Хань курит в окно, передергивая плечами, потому что без Миньшо снова так безбожно холодно, что сводит зубы. Он поэтому и не замечает, как лис сзади подкрадывается, накидывая на дрожащие плечи одеяло и обнимая поперек живота.   
\- Ты заболеешь, придурок.  
\- Ты вылечишь.  
\- Я не целитель, - тихим фырком отнекивается Миньшо, прижимаясь еще плотнее.  
\- Но за несколько тысячелетий мог бы чему-нибудь научиться.  
\- Эй! - острый подбородок прицельно давит туда, где по прикидкам лиса должны быть оставленные им царапины. Тихое шипение подтверждает, что он таки попал. - Я знаю очень много, к твоему сведению. Столько, что ты и представить не сможешь.  
Хань тихо хмыкает, в последний раз затягиваясь и привычным щелчком отправляя окурок умирать в грязных лужах, а затем поворачивается, заглядывая в прищуренные глаза.   
\- Все равно ты глупенький Баоцзы, - дразнится. И лис это прекрасно понимает, но все равно невольно дует щеки — а Хань не может сдержать тихого смеха. - Все еще слишком сладкие щечки.  
Он еще сильнее оборачивается, быстро чмокая Миньшо в щеку, и успевает заметить, как та стремительно краснеет, прежде чем блондин утыкается лицом в накинутое на плечи Ханя одеяло.   
\- Ты придурок, - едва различимы бурчанием доносится оттуда. Хань лишь снова хмыкает только — а потом перетягивает Миньшо вперед, утягивая к себе в объятия и закутывая из двоих теперь коконом и одеяла.  
\- Так теплее.  
\- Ты на кровать идти не собираешься? - еще более смущенным голосом шепчет лис.  
\- Жалко, что снега нет, - Хань на него внимания не обращает, а то, что он делает это специально, выдает лишь приподнятый в полуулыбке уголок губ. - Было бы сказочно.  
Парень медленно раскачивается из стороны в сторону, продолжая смотреть в окно задумчивым взглядом — а Миньшо вдруг понимает, что тот просто оттягивает новый сон, и от этого понимания в груди больно тянет.   
Лис не говорит это вслух — просто остается так до тех пор, пока Хань сам не будет готов. 

Лу Хань просыпается, чувствуя, как в квартире вкусно пахнет кофе. Еще одна жизнь падает в копилку воспоминаний, а блондину лишь хочется поскорее увидеть своего лиса, поэтому он натягивает штаны и шлепает босыми ногами на кухню. Там - Миньшо все в той же рубашке варит кофе. У него растрепанные ото сна волосы и задумчивый взгляд - удержаться и не обнять, обвив руками поперек живота, было бы слишком глупо.  
\- Доброе утро, - хриплым шепотом прямо в аккуратное ушко. Миньшо вместо ответа выгибается, мягко целуя: «доброе».   
Даже слишком, думается Ханю, пока он сидит на табуретке, поджав под себя ноги и смотря на стоящего у плиты лиса полным бесконечного обожания взглядом.  
\- Как ты умудряешься выгуливать Линду, если она при тебе даже в комнату не заходит? - когда дымящаяся чашечка опускается на стол, интересуется Хань. И будто бы невзначай садится нормально, усаживая Миньшо к себе на колени - тот и не против вовсе.  
\- Ну, животные меня слушаются.  
\- Потому что боятся.  
\- И это тоже, - прыскает лис, осторожно пробуя свой кофе. - Давай пей, тебе выходить скоро.  
И Миньшо не может сдержать веселой улыбки, когда Хань строит кислую физиономию. Он не понимает, какой вообще может быть университет, когда на его коленях сидит настоящий кумихо, не понимает, как пытаться нормально жить, если привычный мир уже три дня, как разлетелся вдребезги. Миньшо об этом знает, поэтому отставляет чашку, обхватывая ладошками луханевы щеки, и нежно трется кончиком носа о чужой.   
\- Хань, так надо.  
Надо кому и зачем?  
\- Нам надо. Скоро все поймешь.  
Ты не говоришь мне ничего.  
\- Просто верь, ладно?  
Хань лишь отводит взгляд, но лис успевает увидеть отголоски того, что совсем это не просто, знаешь ли, поэтому тут же снова заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
\- Хань, пожалуйста.  
Пожалуйста что? Лу хмурится, но все же накрывает чужую ладошку на щеке своей рукой.  
\- Я верю тебе, ты знаешь, просто.. - все это очень сложно и мне не по себе.  
\- Я знаю. Но ты справишься, каждый раз справлялся.  
\- Что будет после этого?  
\- Тшш, - маленький пальчик лег на губы Ханя. - Это не важно.  
Или слишком важно, да?  
\- Хань, прошу...  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, я буду ждать объяснений столько, сколько потребуется.  
\- Спасибо, - шепотом в ханевы губы - и такое спасибо определенно китайцу нравится.   
Только вот остывший кофе потом приходится выпивать залпом, потому что Хань опаздывает очень. И Миньшо - зацелованный, с румянцем на сладких щеках и блестящими глазами - всем своим видом подрывает решимость китайца пойти все-таки в университет. Но когда он сдается, и пытается снова поцеловать лиса, тот ощутимо кусает за нижнюю губу и пинком отправляет на выход. 

В итоге, Лу опаздывает на пол пары, за что Исин награждает его осуждающе поджатым уголком губ.  
\- Прекрати строить из себя поборника нравственности, тебе не идет.  
\- Прекрати класть хуй на учебу, и я подумаю, - Син все-таки не удерживается от улыбки.   
Отсидеть до двух часов дня оказывается настоящим испытанием - Хань крутится, то и дело поглядывает в окно, и даже немного залипающий всегда Исин замечает, что с другом что-то не так. Только вот на все вопросы тот лишь отмахивается - но стоит лишь прозвенеть звонку с последней пары, как Лу подхватывает сумку и вылетает из аудитории, кинув напоследок скомканное «до завтра».  
Когда Хань выходит из университета, у него и правда не получается сдержать восторженного выдоха, потому что с неба сыплются огромные снежные хлопья. Парень ловит один такой пушистый комок на ладонь - и не может не улыбнуться.   
\- Это ведь ты сделал? - первое, что он произносит, заходя в квартиру. Миньшо довольно улыбается, привставая на носочки и целуя холодные ханевы губы. И Боже, они похожи на глупых подростков, которые друг от друга отлипнуть не могут, только Ханю плевать - он отстраняется только тогда, когда дышать уже нечем. Миньшо напротив задыхается тоже - а еще улыбается, щуря счастливые глаза.  
\- Пойдем гулять?  
Только еще раз поцелуй меня.

Парк сегодня сказочный будто - Хань смотрит на все с детским восторгом в глазах, а Миньшо может лишь нежно улыбаться, глядя на своего человека. Ретривер тоже радуется первому снегу - катается, тыкается в него носом, всем видом выражая полное довольство жизнью. Да и Миньшо быстро сдается - ловит хлопком одну пушистую хлопушку снега, потом вторую - а спустя пару минут Хань уже не может сдержать смеха, смотря как лис скачет по парку, ловя снежинки ладошками и, время от времени, языком. И он настолько увлечен, что нет-нет, да расслабляется — и Хань успевает заметить мелькающие за его спиной хвосты.   
Снег кружится в воздухе пушистыми белыми мухами, запутывается в таких же белых волосах Миньшо — а Лу не может отвести взгляда. Это что-то за пределами его понимания - но парень больше не пытается искать объяснения: к чему они, если так должно быть.  
Домой они заваливаются, когда на город опускаются темной вуалью сумерки - комнаты от этого тонут в глубоких тенях, и почему-то не хочется больше смеяться над отфыркивающимся ретривером, у которого вся морда в снегу - хочется снова почувствовать чужие прикосновения на коже, хочется делить на двоих вдохи. И Миньшо не видит ни одной причины отказать себе в этом - он тянет Ханя в спальню. Только там тепло, душно почти после мороза - Лу расслабляется в бесконечных ленивых ласках и тягучих поцелуях. Миньшо хотел бы забрать у него этот сон, но.

❄ ❄ ❄ 

Повсюду пахло горелым человеческим мясом, гнилью и сыростью — от этой смеси запахов блевать хотелось нестерпимо просто, только вот маленький Лу не ел уже несколько дней, и при все желании не мог этого сделать. Десятилетний мальчишка забился в грязном переулке после того, как и мама скончалась.  
Чума пришла в город слишком неожиданно — для ребенка уж точно. И слишком жутко, чтобы быть правдой.   
Мальчишка лишь хотел тоже побыстрее умереть, но все еще продолжал прятаться в этом забытом всеми переулке, надеясь, что чума его здесь не достанет. Уж лучше от голода сдохнуть, чем так, как он видел.   
И в первый момент, когда в переулок зашел он, Лу подумалось, что это ангел — пускай рыжий, пускай с опасными черными глазами, но такой невероятно красивый, кукольный словно, что у мальчишки дыхание перехватило. Потому что людей таких не бывает, а значит он точно умер.   
Хотя, если после смерти рядом будет этот ангел...  
\- Ты не умер еще, малыш, - рыжий незнакомец присел перед обессиленным мальчишкой, нежно касаясь впалой щеки. - И не умрешь, я обещаю.  
Ты ведь мой ангел, да? Мама про них рассказывала.  
\- Я просто твой, - существо подхватило Лу на руки, осторожно прижимая к груди — мальчишка весил совсем ничего, и это пугало.  
\- Куда... - голос ребенка уже не слушался, но незнакомцу это и не нужно было, чтобы понимать.  
\- В безопасное место. Теперь все будет хорошо.  
И Лу поверил, потому что нельзя не верить своему ангелу. 

❄ ❄ ❄ 

Первое, что почувствовал Хань, проснувшись — это невесомые поцелуи, которые Миньшо оставлял на его щеках, закрытых веках, губах. Второе — холодные пальчики лиса, перебирающие его волосы.  
\- Проснулся? - лис чуть улыбнулся, нависая над Ханем. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Не то чтобы, - Лу зажмурился. - Я хочу поговорить обо всем этом. Обещай, что ответишь на вопросы.  
\- Я постараюсь, - Миньшо виновато опустил взгляд, не в состоянии действительно ответить на все вопросы своего человека. Но Хань это и так понимал, и не требовал больше, чем лис мог ему дать.  
\- Ладно, начну с простого.. наверное, - китаец приоткрыл глаза, заглядывая в чужие.  
Почему в этот раз твои волосы белые?   
\- Потому что девятихвостые кумихо — белые.  
За каждую мою жизнь по хвосту, да?   
\- Что-то вроде того, - кивнул Миньшо. Ханю неудобно так стало — он сел, усаживая покорного лиса перед собой.   
\- А потом? Мы больше не встретимся? И что ты будешь делать?  
\- Не думай об этом, правда, - блондин почему-то улыбнулся виновато и слишком горько, чтобы Хань мог это просто так оставить, но. - У нас есть целая эта жизнь, Хань.  
Почему ты не говоришь мне?  
\- Это не так важно. Когда ты снова родишься — ты и не вспомнишь обо всем этом.  
Но ты?..   
\- Хань, прошу, все будет в порядке, просто по-другому нельзя: нам положены девять встреч, не больше, не меньше.  
\- Ладно, окей, - Лу раскрыл руки в приглашающем жесте. - Иди ко мне?  
Просить Миньшо дважды не пришлось — от тут же юркнул в объятья, прижимаясь всем телом и шумно сопя в основание чужой шеи.   
\- Прости меня, ладно? Просто так действительно будет лучше.  
Только вот для кого лучше, - подумалось Ханю — и он и правда был рад, что эту мысль лис прочитать никак не мог.   
\- Я собираюсь снова заснуть, - вместо всего, что в голове крутилось, прошептал Лу. - Хочу быстрее с этим закончить.  
И он уверен, что ему не показалось, как на последних словах Миньшо вздрогнул. 

❄ ❄ ❄ 

Ученик шамана и должен, в принципе, видеть странные вещи — только вот огромный рыжий лис, которого Лута заметил ночью возле их селения, явно был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Но рассказывать об этом парень никому не стал. Вместо этого следующей ночью подкараулил невероятно красивого зверя. Тот, кажется, не замышлял ничего опасного — лишь ходил между типи*, принюхиваясь. Лута, почти не дыша, все это время просидел в своем убежище, но, как только лис отошел от селения, тут же скользнул за ним.   
Парень, наверное, понимал, что при всей его природной ловкости, он вряд ли мог остаться незамеченным зверем, только тот виду не подавал — а значит, принял игру. Безрассудную и глупую со стороны ученика шамана, но все же.   
Только вот в лесу Лута его упустил — буквально на мгновение отвернулся, а огромный лис пропал, будто и не было вовсе, оставляя озадаченного паренька шокировано оглядываться по сторонам.  
\- Не меня ищешь?  
Лута вздрогнул, оборачиваясь на вкрадчивый тихий голос. Прямо перед ним стоял обнаженный рыжий паренек с красивыми раскосыми глазами — лисьими словно.  
\- Ты...  
\- Нашел, - довольно улыбнулось существо, скользнув к испуганно замершему пареньку.  
Нашел?  
\- Нашел-нашел, - еще шире улыбнулся лис и совершенно неожиданно обнял вконец потерявшегося Луту. - Я соскучился, как же я по тебе соскучился.  
Лута совершенно не понимал, что происходит, и почему от прикосновений существа ему хочется скулить от слишком огромного количества разрывающих изнутри эмоций. Но его учитель так часто говорил, что понимать — вовсе не обязательно. Иногда достаточно чувствовать. 

❄ ❄ ❄ 

Поразительно, но сегодня Лу Ханю даже удалось вовремя прийти на пары, чем он смог заслужить — вы только подумайте, какая честь — одобрительную улыбку хорошего мальчика Исина. Только на протяжении всего дня китаец не мог избавиться от ощущения чьего-то пристального взгляда — было неуютно и даже слишком, но, как ни старался, как ни выглядывал вокруг, парень так и не смог найти его обладателя.   
Впрочем, тот сам нашелся — подкараулил Лу, когда тот пошел в туалет. Дверь захлопнулась с тихим щелчком, заставляя Ханя испуганно вздрогнуть и обернуться.   
И если опасность Миньшо скрадывала кукольная внешность, то существо перед ним просто примораживало к месту, заставляя дышать через раз от чисто-животного страха. Такие же черные, только с красными искрами на дне зрачков, глаза — лисьи, но с куда более острым разрезом.   
\- Привет, детка, - красиво очерченные губы изогнулись в наглой ухмылке, показывая заостренные клыки. - Не бойся, кусаться не буду.  
А что будешь? - вскинул бровь Хань. Бежать ему было некуда, поэтому он просто отдался воле обстоятельств.   
\- М-м, я мог бы понять это неправильно, но ни меня, ни тебя это не интересует, - пошло улыбнулся незнакомец. Его истошно-рыжие волосы были уложены в небрежный беспорядок — и Хань хотя бы точно мог сказать, что хвостов у него не девять.  
\- Да-да, я смотрю, Минсок тебе что-то все же рассказал.  
Минсок?   
\- Наверное, немного забегаю вперед, - улыбка лиса из опасной превратилась в чуть смущенную. - Ладно, просто не смог удержаться. Прекращай трястись, я здесь просто для того, чтобы с тобой поговорить.  
О чем, блять, нам с тобой разговаривать?   
\- О Минсоке? Я подозреваю, что он не захочет рассказать тебе правду сам, - на этих словах невольно вспомнился вчерашний разговор — незнакомец на это удовлетворенно хмыкнул, мол, я именно об этом.  
\- Допустим, но почему я должен тебе верить?  
\- Да ты не должен. Просто мне кажется, что выбор должны делать двое, а не один этот придурок.  
Выбор?  
\- Что, все-таки хочешь послушать? - хитро прищурился лис, и, получив не особо уверенный кивок, улыбнулся, кивая на подоконник. - Садись, разговор будет долгим. И да... Меня зовут Тао, и с Минсоком я знаком уже больше двух тысяч лет.  
Ханя невольно кольнула ревность, хоть парень и понимал прекрасно, что это глупо, поэтому он постарался отвести взгляд, удобнее устраиваясь на узком подоконнике.   
\- Посмотри на меня и вспомни все, что он тебе рассказывал, потому что повторяться я не хочу, - лис грациозно пристроился рядом. Спорить смысла не было — Хань послушно поднял взгляд. - А, как я и думал. Ровно ничего из того, что действительно важно.  
Ты так и продолжишь ходить вокруг да около или все же?..  
\- Детка, не нервничай, - мягко засмеялся лис — только сейчас Хань обратил внимание, насколько у того низкий бархатный баритон. - Думаю, у нас есть немного времени. Ты задумывался, откуда вообще берутся кумихо, если с их «любовью» столько мороки?   
Задумывался. Так вот они не берутся — раньше мы просто жили так же, как и вы, люди, хоть нас и было не так много, несколько тысяч или около того. Все до одного девятихвостые и безгранично могущественные — как думаешь, это нравилось Создателям? Не особо. Мы были лишь их прихотью, которая вдруг оказалась слишком опасной. И тогда они придумали Условия.   
Они просто отобрали у нас хвосты и взамен подарили каждому из нас человеческую душу. Правда вот, искать ее нам приходилось самим — девять раз, чтобы вернуть каждый хвост, ты уже понял, - Тао зло блеснул глазами. - Но вся прелесть не в этом, о нет. К девятой встрече кумихо вновь обретает первозданную силу — только ее нужно подтвердить. Догадываешься, как?   
Хань качнул головой, не зная ответа, но будучи наверняка уверенным в том, что это не что-то хорошее.   
\- Ты прав, - кивнул Тао. - Чтобы вернуть силу, кумихо должны были забрать душу своего человека в течение двенадцати часов с того момента, как тот вспомнит последнюю жизнь. Я поясню — забранная душа просто растворяется, перестает существовать. Вообще.  
Что?.. Но...  
\- Жестоко, согласен. Но это не все Условия, - Тао грустно ухмыльнулся, кидая очень непонятный взгляд во двор университета, где шумные студенты радовались окончанию пар. - Есть еще два варианта на случай, если кумихо не может забрать душу своего человека.  
Второе Условие позволяет нам самим стать людьми. В течение тех самых двенадцати часов мы должны забрать душу — и вернуть обратно. Но все не так просто, не обольщайся, - лис досадливо закусил клычком нижнюю губу. - После возвращения в тело, человек забирает все, понимаешь, все воспоминания своего кумихо. Только вот человеческая психика слишком слаба для нескольких тысячелетий, как думаешь?   
Мне приходилось видеть, как люди моих сородичей сходили с ума, а они ничего не могли сделать, потому что уже стали людьми. Да и... будь они все еще кумихо, вряд ли что-либо изменилось.   
Поэтому есть и третий вариант — думаю, именно его выбрал твой Миньшо, - Тао впервые назвал белого лиса тем именем, к которому привык Хань. - Если ничего не сделать в течение этих двенадцати часов, то он просто останется кумихо и сможет прожить с тобой эту твою человеческую жизнь. Но как только ты умрешь — он умрет тоже, только вот на этот раз именно его душа перестанет существовать.  
Хань подавился новым вдохом — слишком много информации, да еще и такой. Поэтому рука невольно достала пачку сигарет — китайцу срочно нужно было закурить.   
\- О, мне тоже дай, - Тао стянул одну, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы Лу смог ему прикурить. - Все эти разговоры угнетают немного.  
\- Немного? - вскинул бровь Хань: он не был уверен, стоит ли спрашивать, но в случаях с этими существами и одной мысли было достаточно.  
\- Мой человек сейчас в Корее, ждет меня, потому что я «улетел на пару дней по делам», - в голосе Тао проскользнула до боли знакомая нежность. - Это восьмая. И к следующей встрече сделать выбор должен буду уже я.  
\- И ты думал... что выберешь?  
\- Конечно думал, - лис скосил на Ханя серьезный взгляд, чуть прищуриваясь от едкого дыма. - Собираюсь рассказать ему все... если у вас получится.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, знаешь, я научился этому у вас, у людей — ставить себе какое-то условие, чтобы сделать выбор, - Тао легкомысленно улыбнулся, выпуская дым через ноздри и, кажется, забавляясь самим процессом. - Иногда стоит положиться на Судьбу — это не такое уж и пустое слово, как ты успел заметить.   
\- «Получится» что? - Хань задумчиво нахмурился. - Ты ведь про второе Условие?  
\- А ты довольно умненький, - не смог удержаться от подкола лис.  
\- И как мне убедить Миньшо выбрать именно его?  
\- О-о-о, прости, детка, но вот этого я точно не знаю, - Тао затянулся в последний раз, мягко спрыгивая с подоконника. - Но знаешь, попробуй давить на совесть тем, что не сможешь спокойно жить, если он так поступит.  
\- Миньшо прочтет все это, как только мы встретимся, - вяло усмехнулся Лу, смотря на стоящего перед собой лиса.  
\- Тогда пусть еще прочтет то, что я ставлю на вас двоих больше, чем стоило бы, - Тао достал из кармана свернутый вчетверо лист и протянул озадаченному Ханю. - Тут нечто, что ты должен узнать, если этот придурок что-нибудь выкинет. Понимаешь, да? Не открывай и постарайся, чтобы он не утащил его.  
Все это Ханю казалось каким-то сном — нереальным и очень бессмысленным.   
\- Подумай обо всем, прежде чем к нему возвращаться — потому что разговорчик вам предстоит серьезный.  
Спасибо, - Лу молча кивнул, туша истлевшую до фильтра сигарету и тоже спрыгивая с подоконника.   
\- Правда, спасибо.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что сейчас я больше себе помогаю, чем вам. И кстати, - Тао как-то горько улыбнулся. - Догадываешься, почему кроме меня и Минсока осталось всего несколько кумихо? А белых — по-настоящему белых — нет ни одного.  
Взгляд Тао был слишком серьезным, но Хань его выдержал — потому что не просто догадывался, а прекрасно все понимал.   
\- Детка, ты и правда неплох, - по-доброму улыбнулся лис, хлопая китайца по плечу на прощанье. - Я ставлю на вас, помните.  
Тао бесшумно выскользнул из уборной, оставляя Ханя наедине с совсем не веселыми размышлениями. После этого разговора все недомолвки Миньшо — или Минсока, может? - обрели смысл, только вот что теперь с ним делать, Лу не знал. 

В итоге он просто пошел домой, не видя смысла оттягивать неизбежное. Лис встретил его радостной улыбкой — которая тут же исчезла, потому что Хань старательно отводил взгляд.   
\- Что-то случилось? - Миньшо взволнованно подошел к Лу, собираясь коснуться, но... - Почему от тебя пахнет этим мелким засранцем, Хань?  
Потому что засранец вовсе не Тао, - китаец поднял тоскливый взгляд, позволяя лису увидеть все.   
\- Вот значит как, - Миньшо отступил на шаг, сжимая кулаки — он не ожидал, правда не ожидал подобного.   
\- Так ты действительно?.. - выбрал третье Условие. - Даже не рассказав ничего мне.  
\- Ты не должен был..  
\- Должен! - сорвался на крик Лу. - Должен, блять, я должен был знать все это! Как ты вообще посмел самостоятельно все решить за нас двоих?  
\- Хань...  
\- «Хань», - зло передразнил Лу, прищуривая сверкающие обидой глаза. - Я оказался не достоин даже знать, да?  
\- Нет, я хотел...  
\- Защитить меня? А ты не думал, нужна ли мне такая «защита»?  
\- Я...  
Хань вдруг оказался слишком близко — близко настолько, что Миньшо невольно попытался отступить, только вот уткнулся лопатками в стену.   
\- Ты, - горячей волной воздуха коснулось щеки лиса — Лу наклонился, шепча ему прямо в ушко. - Ты последний дурак, если решил, что можешь так поступать. Кормил меня своим «верь мне», а в итоге оказалось, что именно тебе верить-то и не стоило.  
От пропитанного обидой и яростью шепота Миньшо дрожал уже — волнами накатывало осознание правоты его человека. А еще страх, что тот от него отвернется — и это уж точно будет с приставкой «навсегда» даже в понятиях вечности.  
\- А теперь скажи мне, что я должен делать, м? Что, мать твою, Миньшо, я должен делать, скажи мне! - кулак Ханя с силой ударил о стену возле виска лиса — тот не видел, но услышал запах крови.  
Хань смотрел ему прямо в глаза, вот только понять в этой буре эмоций Миньшо ничего не мог, как ни пытался. От ощущения полной беспомощности по покрасневшей щеке скатилась слезинка — голубая искорка, заставившая Лу невольно шагнуть назад.   
\- Ты... Плачешь? - за все те жизни, что китаец уже успел вспомнить, такого не случалось ни разу.  
Лис не ответил — до боли закусил губу, только бы не разреветься окончательно, но слезы все равно светящимися каплями катились по щекам, сколько он не пытался сдержаться. И тогда на ум пришло одно единственно возможное решение.  
\- Прости, Хань, - лис неловко, как это дети делают, ладонью по лицу влагу размазал, чтобы посмотреть на своего — своего ли еще? - человека. - Хань, прости, только не...  
Закончить фразу блондину не позволила совесть или, может, чувство вины — только произнести последнее слово казалось чем-то бесконечно трудным.   
\- Не что? - Хань же его ждал. Ждал, так же до боли сжимая кулаки и кусая губы.  
\- ...уходи, - Миньшо судорожно всхлипнул. - Не уходи, прошу, Хань...  
\- Глупый, какой же ты, блять, глупый.  
Миньшо зажмурился, готовый услышать дальше что угодно — только вот говорить Лу уже не собирался. Вместо этого шагнул к своему — все еще, всегда своему — лису, сжимая ладонями острые плечи и прислоняясь лбом к чужому.   
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Открывать глаза — было страшно, чуть ли не самое страшное из всего, что Миньшо делал за всю свою вечность.   
Я не уйду, не могу от тебя уйти, неужели ты не знаешь?   
И улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой, от которой в груди что-то екает, обрываясь, и летит-летит-летит куда-то вниз. Без шансов на возвращение.  
Я справлюсь с твоими воспоминаниями, неужели ты в меня не веришь?  
\- Просто я так боюсь тебя потерять, понимаешь? Я слишком долго ждал, чтобы..  
\- Тсс, - Хань коснулся губ Миньшо своими, мягко целуя. - Ты так много раз обещал что-то мне — теперь моя очередь. Я справлюсь.

❄ ❄ ❄

Хань проснулся посреди ночи. Проплакавший весь вечер Минсок сопел рядом, уткнувшись до сих пор розоватым носиком в подушку. Лу теперь вспомнил, откуда это имя: с их шестой встречи в Корее.   
Не удержавшись, парень осторожно убрал упавшую на лицо белоснежную прядку, чуть задерживаясь кончиками пальцев на мягких волосах. От одного взгляда на Минсока грудную клетку выламывало всепоглощающей нежностью и обожанием — от них даже пытаться избавиться бесполезно. Хань и не пытается — да и за все прошлые жизни ни разу не — просто поправляет одеяло, накрывая слишком уж беззащитное в своей наготе плечико лиса, и осторожно встает с кровати.   
Пачка сигарет привычно валяется на столе вместе с потертой зажигалкой — щелчок, глубокая затяжка, и дышать становится легче, как бы иронично это не звучало. Лу за эту иронию цепляется всеми силами, потому что ему так необходимо что-то привычное в мире, который с каждым мгновением все больше разлетается на куски. Вдох — задержать дыхание — выдох. Дым вылетает в приоткрытое окно, чуть топя собой падающие с темного неба снежинки.   
Лу Хань дает себе отсрочку в четыре сигареты, прежде чем снова лечь спать. 

❄ ❄ ❄

Молодой наследник рода Беноа был слишком избалованным и капризным ребенком: вся прислуга загородного поместья буквально сходила с ума от выкрутасов несносного пятнадцатилетнего Лулу.   
Мальчишка был умен не по годам, только вот свой ум он направлял вовсе не в благое русло — мальчишка получал удовольствие, доводя одного за другим приставляемых к нему наставников — надсмотрщиков, то и дело соскальзывало с острого язычка. И сегодня в поместье должна была приехать очередная жертва, для которой у Лулу заранее были заготовлены парочка едких оскорблений, но.   
Все пошло не так с первого мгновения, когда в парадную дверь вошел рыжий молодой мужчина, а не привычный молодому герцогу старикашка. Новый наставник был красив — как девчонка какая-нибудь — или же нет, Лулу вдруг подумалось, что ни одна из виденных им девчонок и рядом не стояла с...  
\- Ким Минсок, приятно познакомиться, - мужчина очаровательно улыбнулся, протягивая застывшему Лулу ладонь для рукопожатия, но, когда тот робко протянул свою — ловко подхватил под пальчики, чтобы оставить на тыльной стороне мимолетный поцелуй.  
Это унизительно, - подумалось молодому герцогу, - Да его сейчас же надо выгнать!  
Только вместо возмущений, с розовых губок избалованно мальчишки сорвалось лишь смущенное «добро пожаловать». 

❄ ❄ ❄

Утро уже во всю хозяйничало в спальне, топя небольшую комнатку холодным зимним солнечным светом, когда Лу открыл глаза. Место на постели рядом пустовало, а с кухни доносились ставшие привычными уже звуки готовящегося завтрака. Хань не смог сдержать улыбки — он бы хотел просыпать так каждый день, входить вот так же на кухню, где Минсок, одетый лишь в одну его рубашку, готовил завтрак, переступая босыми ногами по холодному полу.   
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе, - не поворачиваясь, пробормотал лис. Ханю пришлось подойти и самому заставить того к себе повернуться — Минсок виновато прятал взгляд и краснел все больше с каждым мгновением.  
\- Минсок, - лис вздрогнул, но взгляда не поднял. - Ну же, Баоцзы, прекрати это.  
\- Ты не сердишься? Не обижен?  
\- Так посмотри уже мне в глаза и сам узнай.  
Лис кивнул, заламывая измученно брови, и все-таки перестал прятаться.   
Я влюбился в тебя еще два раза за эту ночь. Думаешь, я могу на тебя сердиться?  
На губах Минсока появилась слабая, но полная облегчения улыбка — ее Хань тут же поймал своими. Потому что нельзя не.   
Рядом с Минсоком просто нельзя не.   
\- Мин, - когда воздуха стало действительно не хватать, лукаво улыбнулся Хань, а потом наклонился, прихватывая губами нежную мочку маленького ушка, прежде чем прошептать. - Ты и правда трахнул меня, когда мне было пятнадцать.  
\- Хань! - лис, кажется, покраснел весь — румянец затопил нежные щечки, заставляя Минсока начать защищаться. - Ты сам, вообще-то, только этого и добивался все три месяца с момента моего появления в поместье.  
\- Но ты все равно трахнул меня, когда мне было всего пятнадцать, - уже откровенно дразнился Лу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
\- Да в то время в этом возрасте уже детей заводили!.. Стоп, - Мин прищурился вдруг, внимательно вглядываясь в смеющиеся глаза своего человека. - Ты просто издеваешься.  
Да ладно, правда? - Хань все-таки не сдержался, засмеявшись.   
\- Ты еще больше похож на Баоцзы, когда вот так дуешь щечки.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Твой придурок, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Хань, а потом притянул к себе почти не сопротивляющегося Минсока. Только...  
\- Я и в этой жизни до твоей задницы доберусь.  
\- Да-да, пупсик, конечно доберешься.

Сегодня Хань не пошел никуда: остался дома со своим лисом, потому что завтра Рождество, а у тебя тут уныло, и вообще, давай устроим праздник, ладно? Им двоим это и правда нужно было, потому что ночью Хань вспомнит последнюю жизнь — а после останется двенадцать часов, прежде чем... действительно хотелось верить в лучшее.   
Из шкафа были вытащены запылившиеся коробки с праздничными украшениями и гирляндами — и Хань, кажется, вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет забыть, как искренне смеялся Мин, глядя как Линда путалась в блестящей мишуре. Сам он мог смотреть лишь на лиса — мы прошли через слишком многое, чтобы это просто так закончилось, так ведь?  
\- Хань, - Лу вздрогнул, выныривая из мыслей. - Так. Ничего не закончится.  
Когда в квартиру заползли сумерки, они включили развешенные по спальне золотистые гирлянды и целовались-целовались-целовались.   
Засыпать - позволить заснуть - было по-настоящему страшно.

Лу вновь проснулся посреди ночи — только Минсок рядом не спал, а смотрел на него внимательным взглядом.   
\- Все, да? Ты вспомнил последнюю, - блики от мигающих гирлянд красиво скользили по бледному лицу лиса. Он виновато заломил брови. - Я честно не могу больше тянуть. Кажется, я так первый с ума сойду.   
Тогда давай? Только как это происходит?   
\- Просто поцелуй, - Минсок усмехнулся на удивленное выражение лица своего человека. - Ну, не совсем просто — но это я не объясню.  
Ладно.   
Минсок глубоко вдохнул, зажмуриваясь, а потом наклонился, нежно касаясь плотно сжатых от волнения луханевых губ. Влажный язычок мягко толкнулся внутрь.  
\- Открой, Хань.  
Забирать душу — это просто, Минсок не раз делал подобное до встречи с Лу Ханем. Отдавать обратно — такое происходило впервые. Минсок знал, что когда Хань очнется, то будет знать и помнить все, что знал и помнил он сам. И что чувствовал — тоже. Но лис никак не ожидал, что и он сам узнает все мысли своего человека, все чувства, что тот когда-либо испытывал, поэтому обрушившийся на него полок заставил на время выпасть из реальности. 

❄ ❄ ❄

Морозное утро стучалось в незашторенное окно слепящим глаза, искрящимся в первых солнечных лучах снегом. Хань открыл глаза, с трудом вспоминая, где он и кто он вообще такой.   
\- Мин.  
Вместо ответа с кухни донесся свист закипающего чайника и тихий перезвон ложечки о стенки кружки. Идти туда было почему-то страшно, но Хань спустил босые ноги с постели, касаясь холодного пола и передергивая голыми плечами от неприятного ощущения.  
\- Минсок?  
Китаец замер на пороге, удивленно смотря на темную макушку сидящего к нему спиной парня. Маленькая ладошка зависла над ароматно дымящейся чашечкой — и перезвон оборвался, сменяясь напряженной тишиной.   
Оборачиваться было тоже страшно — но только Минсок совершенно точно знал, почему. На Ханя из-под каштановой челки смотрели теперь совершенно обычные карамельно-карие глаза.   
Совершенно обычные для кого угодно, кроме самого Лу, у которого от одного их взгляда переворачивалось все внутри.   
\- Ну же, скажи уже что-нибудь, - Минсок закусил губу, хмурясь. - Я ведь больше не могу читать твои мысли.  
\- Так тебе и надо, - выдохнул Хань, подходя ближе, чтобы уже спустя пару мгновений прижать хрупкое - теперь по-настоящему хрупкое — существо к себе.  
От парня пахло теплом, кофе и, немного совсем, корицей - и это было приятно, Ханю было настолько приятно, что он не сразу осознал, как маленькие ладошки осторожно коснулись его спины, отвечая на объятия. А когда понял, уже не мог успокоить сорвавшееся в бешеный галоп сердце. Это было такое утро, в котором пространство измеряется прикосновениями и полу-вдохами-полу-выдохами, а над пузатыми кружками кружится тонкая вязь ароматной дымки. Наверное, таким должно быть утро перед Рождеством - наверное, именно такое бы утро Хань хотел больше всего.  
Теперь все будет хорошо, он это знал абсолютно точно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150106


	2. Our Tomorrow: бонус №1

\- Хань, - Мин вывернулся в объятьях китайца, заглядывая в сонные глаза. - А что с той бумажкой, которую тебе дал Тао?  
Нахмуренные брови и непонимающий взгляд послужили Минсоку ответом.   
\- Ой, ты просто пиздец, - Мин вылез из-под одеяла, ежась от холода. Бумажка нашлась в сваленных неаккуратной кучей на стуле луханевых штанах. - На, держи.  
\- А сам посмотреть не можешь?  
\- Я чужие письма не читаю, - гордо вздернул носик снова рыжий, но теперь уже просто крашенный личный лисенок Ханя, проворно юркая обратно под одеяло и прижимаясь к теплому боку своего человека.  
Хань неловко вывернулся, чтобы развернуть послание — на порядком потрепанной бумажке была всего одна лаконичная надпись: «Позвони, если что», да телефонный номер.   
\- Эм, Мин, стоит звонить прямо сейчас?  
\- В Корее три часа ночи, но если хочешь... - Минсок проказливо улыбнулся.  
Спустя четыре долгих гудка гиенисто ухмыляющиеся парни услышали хриплое ото сна «алло» - только вот это был не лис.   
\- Это телефон Тао? - первым отмер Минсок.   
\- Да.  
\- Но ты не он, - очень емко заметил Хань, бросая удивленный взгляд на рыжего парня.  
\- Представьте себе, нет. Я его парень, О Сехун.  
\- О...  
\- Сехун, ага, - чувствовалось, что парень на том конце начинал раздражаться. - А вы, собственно, кто?  
\- Мы... - начал Хань, но Минсок заткнул его рот ладошкой, перебивая:  
\- Это не важно. Передай Тао, что в следующий раз ему придется все рассказать — ставка оправдалась.  
\- Что?  
\- Просто передай это, ладно?  
\- Эм, окей.  
\- Вот и отличненько, - Минсок довольно улыбнулся. И, прежде чем повесить трубку, добавил: - И еще, знаешь.. передай ему спасибо. Он поймет, за что.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150107


	3. Our Tomorrow: бонус №2

Лу Хань стоял около иллюминатора, провожая удаляющуюся все дальше Землю — корабль, но котором он покидал переставшую быть пригодной для жизни планету оказался одним из последних. Впереди три года полета до другой планеты — та должна стать для землян новым домом.   
В голове не укладывалось, если честно — и Хань бы закурил, только теперь это можно делать лишь в специальных отсеках. Поэтому парень с досады лишь запустил пальцы в уже слишком отросшие иссиня черные волосы. Стоило поискать свою каюту и познакомиться с соседом, которого придется видеть каждый день на протяжении трех лет.   
Хань подхватил сумку, слишком резко отворачиваясь от иллюминатора — и врезаясь в проходящего рядом человека.   
\- Простите, я..  
\- Да все окей, детка, - мягким баритоном ответил парень, даже не оборачиваясь к Ханю — просто прошагал дальше, махнув ладонью. Тому лишь оставалось проследить взглядом за удаляющейся блондинистой макушкой.   
Ну в порядке, так в порядке.  
Нужная Лу дверь нашлась с трудом и помощью двух сотрудников корабля — но все же нашлась, и это уже было ахуенно. По крайней мере, Ханю так подумалось, когда он зашел в пустую комнату с двумя кроватями и тумбочками. Шкафы были лаконично распределены по стенам — и да, это все довольно скудно и даже убого для привыкшего к уюту парня, но, собственно, выбора нет.   
Еще бы сосед нормальный попался, и эти три года имеют шансы не стать худшими.   
Словно бы в ответ на эти мысли, дверь почти бесшумно отъехала в сторону — на пороге стоял миниатюрный паренек с огромными раскосыми глазищами и выжженными в бледно-розовый волосами.   
\- О, вы мой сосед? - очаровательно улыбнулся незнакомец, чуть наклоняя на бок голову. Хань зачарованно кивнул в ответ. - Меня зовут Ким Минсок. Надеюсь, мы поладим.  
\- Лу Хань, - брюнет протянул руку — и ее тут же мягко сжала маленькая холодная ладошка.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Лу Хань.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150107


End file.
